


Cat Crossing

by NightmareCake



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Cuphead (Video Game), Neko no Ongaeshi | The Cat Returns, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cat Ears, Cat/Human Hybrids, F/M, Fluff, M/M, cat transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29489478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareCake/pseuds/NightmareCake
Summary: ~*After an encounter with a cat while crossing the road on the way home after school, two males are whisked away into a world much like their own where fate has other plans for them*~
Relationships: King Dice (Cuphead)/Henry Stein, Papyrus/Alex (Minecraft)





	Cat Crossing

XWARNINGX

Please don't read, I had to post to refresh me laptop as it was lagging and I was afraid if I drafted it would delete so soon and I didn't want to lose all me work. So if ye find this, don't read on it isn't finished.

~~~~

A cold wind blew through the city, making anything it hit- whether be inanimate or alive- cold, making its presence know with an audible whistle. Everybody who dared cross its path would huddle in their cozy coats and jackets to keep the force from ruining their warmth. However, as this wind stormed through it had struck at the crossing but there was nobody to be affected except for a tall male in a soft purple outfit clutching a closed umbrella in his hands. The wind went charging past but the male didn't seem to- or couldn't- be bothered by the force as he kept on a straight face with his eyes focusing on the road as swift cars growled past. While the man stayed fine, his buddy on the other hand wasn't.

"It must be getting colder." he shivered, tucking his hands into his orange hoodie pockets, lifting his shoulders to let his chin nuzzle into the warm soft material.

The male glanced at the other, still tightly clutching the closed umbrella almost like a cane, before turning back to the crossing where the two watched a black BMW drove past with a roar followed by a screeching black and white car with red and blue flashing lights.

The other male looked at his friend, noting the silence between them, only for his face to contort into a jokey look.

"What's wrong, Dice? Cat got your tongue." the male chuckled, didn't take him long to realize he was the only one laughing at his joke, "oh come on, that was a good one." he grinned giving the man in purple a nudge with his elbow.

The male rolled his eyes, "if you're going to be making jokes like that at least do it with an inside voice." he sighed only to softly glance up then back down at the crossing.

"Inside voices? Dice, we're outside. People don't mind a joke or two!" he said loudly with his voice bouncing off the buildings causing a very few amount heads to turn. He beamed brightly, not even letting it drop when he saw Dice wasn't looking the same expression, only for his eyes to slowly glance down at Dice's hands, "what's with the umbrella? It's only cloudy, Dice.

Dice just glanced at his friend only to roll his eyes, "Sure it is. Good luck not catching a cold." was all he said as he began to open the umbrella only to swiftly lift it above his head. Before his friend could give him a witty remark: a tap sound came from above the umbrella. Then another, then another, and so on until the next they knew the simple 'cloudy day' had become a downpour of freezing cold rain. Dice felt a small smug smile appear on his lips as he noticed a shocked looking male trying to pull his hood quickly, his white coloured hair noticeably going wet before he even had the chance.

The male noticed and sent a glare at Dice, "very funny, Dice!" he huffed and stuffed his hands further into his pockets.

Dice just glanced at him, "well why didn't you bring an umbrella?"

"It was cloudy for so long, I figured it wouldn't rain until next week!" the soaked man said, moving one hand up to wipe his face.

Dice allowed himself a small chuckle only to pat his friend's back with a single white-gloved hand.

"Poor, poor Papyrus." he chuckled.

Papyrus just grumbled.

The two looked out only to see the cars had stopped: it was safe to cross. Papyrus already made beeline for the other side, hunching over to keep himself warm and dry from the rain. Dice just mused at the sight only to step forward on the cross only to freeze when a noise called out to him. Dice looked behind him but saw nobody until the noise return causing him to look down.

Sitting there right by his feet so it was under the umbrella was a tabby cat with fluffy-looking strawberry blonde fur staring up with emerald green eyes that seemed to be full of life. The cat audibly called up to Dice only to get upon its paws before moving closer to the male's legs only to brush itself against them. Dice watched the cat only to see it look up at him and mewed loudly.

"Aw!" came Papyrus' voice, making Dice jump, "you made a friend!" the male reached his hand down letting the cat smell it.

Dice shot an angry look at his friend before giving a softer one to the cat who was now back looking up at him.

"I think it wants help crossing the road." Papyrus mused, standing up.

The mewed loudly, pressing a paw on Dice's leg. The male looked out, seeing the rain splashing down to Earth, only to sigh.

"Fine," Dice said, noting Papyrus' smile widening, "but only one time." he sighed as took another step forward, glancing back to see the tabby cat follow him. Dice continued walking across the crossing, contiuing to check if the cat was keeping up- which it was at an almost incredible speed- only to stop the moment they had stepped on the pavement. The male glanced down at the cat who looked back at him only to feel a small smile tugging on his lips as he watched the cat step closer and brush itself against his legs. It was an adorable sight that not even Dice couldn't help crouching down before taking off his glove and moving his hand to the cat, letting it sniff his hand, to which led the male to give the cat a small head stroke which the cat audibly enjoyed with a purr.

"I didn't take you for a cat person, Dice." the said male looked up to find Papyrus hovering over his shoulder.

Dice stopped stroking the cat and stood up, "just because I own a dog doesn't mean I hate cats."

Papyrus glanced at the cat who was staring up at Dice, "maybe you should adopt this little guy. I don't see tag nor collar on it."

The male looked down at the cat only to find the tabby was no longer there but shortly spotted the cat after looking around. The tabby gave him one last look- which Dice swore he saw the cat smile- before it disappears around an alleyway corner.

"Ah well, at least you did your good deed for the day." Papyrus smiled.

Dice just absentmindedly nodded before letting out an audible sigh as he shook the umbrella, letting the water particles


End file.
